The Doll
by Hellmaster Fibby
Summary: What happens when a doll from outer space fall into the friendly neighborhood of Tomoeda one day? It will grant any wish but be careful. It's no ordinary doll. It turns your greatest desire into something horrible. Revised.


_**Tokyo City, a place where anything-but-normal events happen. The victims of which will suffer the wrath of extreme bad luck. A parallel universe exists in outer space.**_

_**There, our story begins. . .**_

* * *

_In a small town called Tomoeda, there lived a girl who possessed magical powers. Her name?_

_Sakura Kinomoto._

_What happens when a doll from an alternate universe fall into the Earth one day? _

* * *

Cherry blossoms gracefully fell as the girl named Sakura expertly shifted her position, skating back first. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm afternoon breeze fanning the back of her head.

"HOOOOOOEEEEEE!" she screamed in alarm as she tumbled backward into a bush.

Sakura winced in pain and rubbed her sore behind.

She picked up the golden box that led to her misfortune. She studied its polished surface and frowned. She cautiously opened the box and inside, she saw an old rag doll with curly blonde hair wearing a cube-shaped green helmet.

What was strange about the doll were the antennas that peeped out of its thick hair.

Sakura closed the lid of the box and held it against her chest.

x x x

A messy haired boy walked to his apartment door and saw a small piece of paper lying on his doorstep.

It read:

_A raggedy doll will arrive on earth._

_It has power to grant wishes but be careful of what you wish for. It might come true._

_When the sky turns red and darkness takes over, a blue light will descend and the doll will disappear along with its granted wishes. _

The note he had just read alarmed the young boy. He ran inside his apartment and slammed the door behind him. An old man wearing a black suit and bow tie greeted him. "Is there something wrong, young master?"

"Wei! Did you happen to see a person leave this note on the doorstep?" the boy known to many as Li Syaoran inquired, holding up the note.

Wei thought for a minute.

"I do not believe so... Young master, a girl had just arrived here looking for you," said Wei.

Syaoran's eyes widened when he saw who the girl was.

Sakura smiled at him. "I'm sorry for coming unannounced..."

Syaoran shook his head, blushing. "N-No! It's okay." He sat on the chair across her. "What did you want from me?"

"Well..." she began.

Sakura opened the golden box and reached for the doll. "I found this on the sidewalk a while ago. I was wondering if you could tell me what it is..." She turned to Syaoran who was obviously surprised at the sight of the doll.

"W-What's wrong?" Sakura stammered nervously.

Syaoran explained to her what he knows.

"I see... So this doll grants wishes...?"

Syaoran nodded. "You must be very careful with it."

Sakura stared at the doll for a while. To her horror, the doll winked at her and gave her a dirty look, its beady eyes flashing.

Silence.

"HOOOOOEEEEEE!" Sakura dropped the doll and hid behind the couch.

Syaoran fell from his chair while Wei lost his footing, almost dropping the pitcher in his hand. Sakura covered her mouth and blushed furiously. "I-I'm s-sorry!"

"What's wrong?" He approached the trembling Sakura and rested a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"T-The doll! It winked at me and... and..." came her frantic reply.

Syaoran frowned as he glanced at the motionless doll on the carpet. "It's alright. It won't hurt you..."

He turned to Sakura. "I'll keep it for now, okay?"

Sakura nodded continuously.

"You should go home and get some rest. I'll take care of this." Syaoran took the doll and placed it on the table inside his room.

x x x

Sakura hid under her covers. She was too frightened to be in the dark even though Kero was with her. Everywhere she looked, she could still see the doll's face, its fabric wrinkling as it gave her a menacing glare. She scanned the dark room with her eyes wide open. Soon, she closed her tired eyes and eventually fell asleep clutching her pillow.

x x x

The doll's eyes flashed as its limp legs started moving. It slowly stood up, one foot then the other. It wobbled at first but almost immediately, it was there standing still on top of the side table. It gazed at the sleeping Syaoran with an evil grin.

x x x

Sakura sleepily opened her eyes and found herself on top of a building. She was in her battle costume and was holding her staff. She looked around her and saw the Tokyo Tower. There, she saw two shadows: one was almost the same height as her while the other was tall and had long flowing hair.

To her surprise, the two shadows started dancing the Ketchup song.

Sakura sweat dropped as the smaller shadow waved at her.

Suddenly, she was pushed to the edge of the roof and fell to her doom.

"AAAAAAaAaaahHhhhhhh!"

Sakura jerked on her bed. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she clutched her pillow. "I-It was just a dream..." she murmured, letting go of the pillow. Soon, she drifted back to sleep.

x x x

The next day, the rumor about the doll spread quickly throughout Tomoeda Elementary. Sakura sweat dropped as a group of students enclosed her in a crowd.

"Is it true? Is it true? Can we see it?" Chiharu queried. The group erupted with conversation as they all started to interrogate an uncertain Sakura.

Syaoran entered the classroom wearing a somber expression. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing him. "Li-kun!" she called.

Syaoran snapped back to reality and approached the group. "What's wrong?"

Sakura shifted her feet nervously. "Do you think we should let them see the doll?"

"How in the world did they find out about it?"

The auburn haired girl glanced questioningly at Chiharu who simply shrugged in response.

"The doll grants wishes, doesn't it?" affirmed Naoko. "Have you tried it?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. Not really." She turned to Syaoran, expecting him to answer. He frowned.

"I don't have it."

"W-What did you say, Li-kun?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura, his thick brows furrowed with concern. "I don't have it… When I woke up, it was already gone."

Sakura trembled uncontrollably. "B-But... It was with you yesterday! It couldn't have just walked away..." She shivered at her own words. "H-Hoooeeee..."

"It's with me." Naoko suddenly said, her eye glasses flashing. She revealed the doll. "I found it inside our kitchen."

Everyone stared at her as she held the doll.

Tension.

Naoko suddenly spoke up. "I wish that we could have the chance to see real ghosts and monsters in this classroom right at this very moment." She smiled at her wish.

"HOOOEEEE!" Sakura panicked. She held onto the nearest person to her. (That would be Syaoran.) Syaoran blushed three shades of red.

The doll's eyes began to glow. It grew wings and tentatively floated in the air. A blue light shone wildly in the classroom. It stopped dead still at the teacher's table and two figures began to form.

Chiharu and Rika held each other's hands. Naoko leaned forward excitedly. Tomoyo glanced at Sakura and Syaoran. She smiled at what she saw. Sakura tightened her grip on Syaoran's arm while Syaoran's blush became even darker.

Everybody held their breath as they waited for the two figures to become lucid. To their surprise, the two figures were...

"Kaho-sensei! Eriol-kun!" They all shouted at the same time.

Kaho looked around her, confused. "Huh? What am I doing here?" She saw Sakura holding onto Syaoran. "Oh-ho. And what's this?"

The group followed her gaze and looked at the blushing couple. Sakura realized what she was doing and quickly let go of Syaoran.

Tension.

Naoko sighed in disappointment. "There was supposed to be ghosts and monsters..."

Eriol, who was totally out of character, smiled and said, "Are you done with me now?" He turned to leave. "Now excuse me whilst I plan my next devious-oops! I mean, plan my next tea party." ;-3

Everyone stared blankly at his retreating back.

Kaho only smiled.

Chiharu raised her hand, a determined look on her face. "I'll go next!" She cautiously took the doll and wished out loud. "I wish Yamazaki-kun would stop lying!"

Tension. Silence. No Movement. (Hey! Chiharu's wish was hard to grant!)

The doll's eyes glowed again and sent a ray of blue light outside the classroom door.

Chiharu grinned happily. "Wanna try, Tomoyo?" (It seems like they have all forgotten the fact that the doll was Chucky's reincarnate. :-P)

Tomoyo shook her head. "I don't need to wish for anything. I already have Sakura-chan."

Everyone except Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Well then, how about you, Rika-chan?" Chiharu suggested.

Rika lowered her head timidly. "May I?"

Sakura smiled kindly at her. "Sure. Why not?"

Rika held the doll and whispered, "I- I wish for peace in the whole world."

Sakura smiled at Rika. "That's a really nice thing to wish for, Rika-chan!" Rika blushed shyly at this.

The doll's eyes glowed and the blue light was sent outside the window to the sky. Suddenly, rain started to pour.

BOOM! The thunder roared.

"W-What happened? Why did it rain like that?" Sakura panicked.

No one had an answer for that.

Chiharu laughed nervously. "I guess the weather will be bad tomorrow then." She shuddered when she felt a presence behind her.

She saw that the others were all completely shocked about something she did not know about. She turned around and saw... Yamazaki with no... MOUTH?

Chiharu fainted. Yamazaki caught her just in time.

"What happened to you, Yamazaki-kun?" cried Rika.

Syaoran frowned. "The note. It said..."

Sakura turned to Syaoran, panic rising in her voice. "What are we going to do? I-I'm scared..."

Syaoran looked into her anxious emerald eyes. "I..."

Suddenly, there were loud knocks on the door. The girls screamed. Syaoran was surprised. Yamazaki... well... he would've gasped if he had a mouth.

The door slid open and they saw...

"Terada-sensei!" Naoko cried. "It's just you."

Terada smiled. "Sorry if I startled you, but as you can see, it's starting to rain pretty hard. You guys should go on home." Too bad he didn't notice Yamazaki's uh... missing face feature.

The group let out a collective sigh of relief (excluding Yamazaki.) Rika and Terada secretly exchanged glances and smiles.

They all agreed and decided to meet at the Penguin Park shed after they had gone home. Unfortunately, they left the doll in the classroom. When Sakura realized their mistake, she called up Tomoyo.

"I see... I'll bring over our car. I'll get Li-kun and the others too," said Tomoyo on the other line.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

When they arrived, Sakura invited them inside her house. Fortunately, her dad was working late that night while her brother was at Yukito's house. Kero had fallen asleep somewhere in the house.

"You guys stay here," Sakura told the others. She whispered to Tomoyo, "Let's go get the cards. We might need them."

Tomoyo let out a horrified gasp. "OH!"

"H-HOOEEE! W-What is it?" Sakura clutched her pounding chest.

"I didn't bring my camera..." Tomoyo sighed.

Sakura sweat dropped.

The two proceeded to go upstairs, leaving the others behind. Sakura opened the door to her room while Tomoyo followed. What Sakura saw sent goose bumps all over her body.

The doll! It was there sitting on her bed.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo froze when she saw the doll.

"HOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!" They heard Sakura scream from upstairs.

Syaoran immediately got off his seat and ran upstairs. What happened next was merely panic.

Sakura secretly used the Windy Card to fling the doll outside. Unknown to them, three silhouettes were outside standing on the roof of a house nearby.

"And what is this?" a boy with round glasses examined the wet rag doll.

"WhaaAaat is it, EriooOL-chaAAn?" Nakuru leaned over and stared at the doll, her big sparkly eyes blinding the poor doll.

"Just throw it away. She'll end up breaking it anyway," Suppi stated.

"The doll is made out of fabric." Nakuru pouted. "I can't break it!" She grinned playfully at her master. "Ne, Eriol?"

Eriol just gave her a smile.

Suppi snickered. "You want to bet on that?"

"Don't be so mean, Suppi-chan!" Nakuru whined.

Eriol tossed the doll back to the Kinomoto residence. "I guess we're not needed here today to make a plot," said a jolly Eriol, who was totally out of character. "I'll have to choose another day to mess with my Card mistress guinea pig, and maybe see my cute descendant in the process."

"Who's Suppi?" Suppi asked.

Meanwhile, Meiling, who mysteriously appeared in place of Kaho, caught the doll outside. She stared at the doll for a while. "Do you have any idea how I got here?" she asked the doll.

No response.

She sighed. "Guess not. I should just go look for Syaoran and Kinomoto. Maybe _they'll_ know how to bring me back to Hong Kong."

No response.

"You know, even though I know Syaoran likes Kinomoto better than me... There are times when I..." she paused as her crimson eyes became teary. "I wish Syaoran would fall for me..."

The doll's eyes glowed and sent a blue ray inside the house. Meiling got alarmed and threw the doll away. She hurled the doll farther than expected.

Yukito heard a bump on his window. He went outside and brought in a rag doll.

"What is it?" Touya asked/inquired/questioned/queried. (Take your pick!)

"A doll." Yukito placed it in front of them on the table.

Touya groaned. "Let's continue."

Yukito laughed, amused at his companion/friend/lover (?) O,O;; "Our project is on our future dreams right?" Touya nodded.

"I wish I would be able to fly around the world with you and taste different dishes in different countries."

Touya smiled gently at Yukito. Suddenly, the doll's eyes glowed and blue light covered them.

x x x

Back at the Kinomoto residence...

Eerie knocks pounded from the door. Naoko bravely got up and opened it. They held their breath as the door creaked open.

"Meiling! What are you doing here?"

Syaoran was extremely baffled, but before you could say "Eriol is gay" a big hole appeared below him and he fell in.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHhhhh!"

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried in alarm.

Meiling went over, tears forming in her eyes. "Syaoran!"

Naoko placed a hand on her cheek. "It seems like the doll manages to form the wishes into something terrible."

Yamazaki looked outside and pointed at the sky. A blue light was sent down to the ground, leaving a trail of blue sparkles behind it. They all (except for Syaoran who was still falling down the hole) looked outside the window and saw that it had already stopped raining.

It was sunset.

Then Sakura remembered. "The note... When the sky turns red, a blue light will descend, then the doll and the wishes will disappear!" The realization struck her pretty well.

_A/N: In case you don't get it, I'll explain. The sky turns red when the sun sets, right? In that case, it __means that it's already sunset in Tomoeda. This would mean the doll will disappear and the wishes will no longer have an effect._

Yamazaki's mouth began to form again. Chiharu hugged him tightly. "I'm very sorry, Yamazaki-kun!" she cried, burying her face into his chest.

His cheeks colored a little, placing a hand on her back. "It's okay..."

Meiling disappeared in an instant.

THUD! Syaoran fell hard on the floor but was well rewarded by Sakura's embrace. "I was so worried about you!" she cried happily. Sakura placed her cheek against his, making the embrace tighter.

Syaoran just blushed furiously.

The group exchanged glances and secretly smiled to themselves. Then, Naoko spoke up.

"I wonder who sent that note to Li-kun?"

Silence.

Deathly Silence.

x x x

Somewhere in Alaska...

Touya: I _told_ you we shouldn't have gone to the north!

Yukito: I'm really sorry, Touya. I just wanted to know if I could fly (and I mean, literally FLY!) over and taste the dishes in Alaska.

Touya: (heaves a sigh then smiles gentle at Yukito) It's okay, as long as I'm with you...

[Bubble effect]

x x x

_**Tokyo City, a place where anything-but-normal events happen. The victims of which will suffer the wrath of extreme bad luck.**_

**THE END?**

x x x

* * *

All the characters belong to their respective owners. I do not own them in any way. This story is based on an episode I saw in Johnny Bravo if you're interested. At least, the inspiration/idea came from it. :-} Thank you so much for reading! Please review and tell me whether you thought it was crappy or not!


End file.
